This proposal seeks support to supplement an ongoing study of geriatric cognition, medical, and sleep variables. The project will supply psycho-biological information on the healthy aged in order to provide indices for future studies of functionally and organically impaired individuals. Two different types of data will be compared and, in addition, Dr. Feinberg will determine whether these data correlate with dream content variables and electrophysiological sleep parameters. Finally, Life Adjustment will be analyzed in terms of its association with survival rates of the subjects in a five year period. Reviewers were in full agreement with the purposes of this study, that is, to add personality, psychiatric and life statisfaction data to the impressive array of data being accumulated in an ongoing study of longevity. This certainly will add to the understanding of changing sleep patterns in the geriatric population. A greater elaboration of hypotheses and issues would have been welcome, however. Data analysis is hardly discussed and little attention has been given to planning this aspect of the study. The Initial Review Group (IRG) felt that the requested budget was unjustified and their recommendation for approval in time was accompained by a significantly reduced level of support.